


Another Sappy Love Movie

by JoJoStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: America, College Liam, College Louis, College Niall, Indiana, M/M, movie rental stores, pinning, the year is 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoStylinson/pseuds/JoJoStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a movie rental store to get him through college. Harry walks in one day and wants to rent a really sappy love movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sappy Love Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that i'm posting on this site. Sorry if it's really shitty. ~JoJo

The weather was as dreary as Louis’ mood. The sky was full of dark clouds that looked like they could open up any minute and let down buckets of rain with no sun in sight. The cold autumn wind had Louis curling more into his Jack Wills hoodie as he briskly made his way to Movies Galore. Louis let out a sigh of relief when he walked through the doors to the only movie rental place in his very small town of Winchester, Indiana. His ocean blue eyes took in the surrounding blue, worn out wallpaper and tattered cases to classic movies. He made his way behind the counter and pulled off his hoodie to reveal his red work shirt that had the store’s name over his left breast. As he lounged in the chair behind the counter and waited for his first customer, he thought of the future when he wouldn’t have to work at a movie rental store to help him make his way through college.

He was pulled out of his daydream to the sound of the bell above the door jingling, indicating someone had walked in. He sat up straighter and tried to look like he wasn’t wishing to be anywhere but there. He spot a head of brown, curly hair over one of the shelves in the back and raised one of his eyebrows. ‘Guy must be tall’, he thought. Louis zoned out again as he waited for the guy to find the movie he wanted, only coming back to the real world when he realized someone was standing in front of him.

Louis quickly lept from his seat and set up the computer and scanner before turning to the customer, having to crane his head up a little to look at the man that was half a head taller than himself. The first thing Louis noticed was green. Very, very green. It took Louis a moment to realize he was looking into the stranger's eyes. It wasn’t until the man cleared his throat before Louis realized he was staring. He felt a blush over take his cheeks and shook his head to pull him out of whatever hypnosis he was under.

“H-Hey, sorry. How can I help you today?” Louis stuttered, looking back at the computer trying hard not to make an even bigger fool of himself. When Louis looked back he saw the man giving him a smirk, showing one of his very deep dimples. Louis had the sudden urge to poke it. Before he turned that thought into a reality he shook himself and zoned into what the guy was saying.

“-ike to rent this movie.” Dimples, which is Louis’ new nickname for the guy, said as he handed Louis a movie. He reached out and took the movie from dimples, subtly touching his index finger with the stranger’s hand. He looked down and raised both eyebrows, looking back up at the guy. “What? It’s a classic movie.” Dimples proclaimed as his smirk turned into a full blown smile, showing both of his very deep dimples. Louis let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m not judging. Just didn’t peg you for the type.” Louis said as he took the scanner and scanned the barcode to the movie Love Actually, to tell the computer which movie was being taken out.

“The hopeless romantic type?” Dimples asked with his smile growing even bigger.

“The sappy type.” Louis explained as he rang up the movie. “That will be five dollars, dimples.”

“M’ Names actually Harry.” Dimples said as he handed Louis a 10 dollar bill. “What about yours?” Louis felt a small smile creep onto his face as he took the money and put it in the cash register, taking out a five to hand back.

“Louis.” He said as he handed Dimp- Harry his change and movie.  
Harry took the money and the movie and made his way to the door, calling over his shoulder, “Nice to meet you, Louis,” before he walked out of the store, leaving Louis behind with a new blooming infatuation.

~

The rest of Louis’ day was severely uneventful and he often found himself thinking about a certain curly haired, dimpled stranger in between his customers. He almost yelled for joy when he saw that it was nearing closing time. He quickly shut down the computer and scanner and turned off all the lights before hastily throwing his hoodie over his head and walking out of the store, locking the door behind him. Louis grumbled at the cold that was nipping at his ears and thought the same thing he’s been thinking for the past 4 years, that he needed to get a car. But with the small paycheck he gets and the need for food to stay alive, a car really wasn’t an option.

Louis walked the rest of the way back to his little house that he shares with two of his best friends, thinking on and off about Harry. He walked through his door in a haze and made his way back to his bedroom without even acknowledging his two friends in the living room. Louis quickly changed out of his work clothes that consisted of the red shirt and tan khakis, before throwing on some sweats and a grey t-shirt. He made his way back to the living room and plopped down on the seat next to his friend Liam and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Aww. What’s wrong with our little Lou-Lou?” Liam teased in a baby voice as he wrapped one of his arms around Louis’ shoulder. Louis flicked him in the arm before letting out a very loud, very melodramatic sigh.

“There’s a guy.” Louis barely explained, snuggling more into Liam’s side. Niall, his other friend, paused the movie from his spot on the floor beside Liam’s feet and turned to look at Louis.

“What do you mean there’s a guy?” He questioned. Louis let out another big sigh before he explained.

“This really hot guy walked into the store today. And when I say hot I mean like temperature of the sun hot. He had really green eyes and legs that went on forever. And he had these dimples, ugh. He was just really, really attractive.” Louis finished his little rant, putting his face into Liam’s neck, trying to hide away from the looks they were both giving him.

“Did you talk to said really, really attractive guy?” Liam asked. Louis nodded and turned  
his face out of Liam’s neck, smiling a little.

“Yeah. I even teased him a bit about renting the movie Love Actually.” Louis said as he happily replayed the moment in his head. Niall let out a chuckle at the new information and the dopey smile on his friend’s face.

“You haven’t even known this guy for a day and you’re already making heart eyes when you talk about him.” He sniggered. Louis gave Niall a small glare and kicked him lightly in the leg.

“Shut up. I do not.” Louis huffed as he re-hid his face in Liam’s neck. Louis felt Liam let out a small laugh at his actions.

“So when are you going to see him again?” He asked. Louis shrugged and pulled his head completely off Liam’s shoulders and frowned.

“I don’t know if I ever will. He was just some random guy to come in and rent a movie. Most of those people never come back.” Louis felt his mood sour at the thought of never seeing Harry again.

Liam turned to look at Louis fully now and questioned, “Doesn’t he have to bring the movie back? He did rent it didn’t he?” Louis sat up straighter and smiled widely at Liam like he just solved all the world’s problems.

“Right he did, my friend. Right he did.” He then jumped up from the couch and made a quick dash to his bedroom, closing the door and starting to think of ways he could woo the man when he next saw him. While back in the living room Niall and Liam give each other knowing looks and settled back to watch the rest of the movie.

~

Louis was giving up. It had been a week, a whole seven days, since he last saw Harry. He was starting to think Harry was just going to keep the movie without ever coming back. Louis tried to tell himself that if that was the case he never wanted to see Harry again, because he would not associate with criminals. The thought didn’t really hold any true conviction but at least he tried.

It was Tuesday and Louis’ mind was on other things besides his job and, surprisingly, Harry. He had a huge term paper he needed to write for his class, Creative Writing, so he brought his laptop to work and wrote about the exhausting subject of whether the Holocaust could have been avoided between each customer that showed. He was so engrossed in what he was typing he didn’t even notice when the door opened or the man that had walked up to the counter.

“Um, excuse me.” The man said trying to get Louis’ attention. Louis stopped mid-sentence and pulled his head up to look at the man that sounded oddly familiar. He started as he saw Harry standing if front of him, gripping Love Actually in his hand and wearing a tentative smile on his face. Louis quickly set his laptop on the counter and stood up, giving Harry a small smile in return.

“Hey, sorry. What can I do for you?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice even so as not to show how happy he really was to see the curly haired boy. Harry’s smile grew a bit more as he set down the DVD on the counter.

“I would like to return this, please.” Harry said. Louis gave a curt nod and took the movie, scanning it back into the computer to show that it was brought back. He was about to ask if that was all before he noticed that Harry wasn’t standing in front of him anymore, but had made his way to the back of the store where they kept all the love movies. Louis set the movie to the side so he could put it back later and sat back down, fiddling with his computer to make is seem like he wasn’t waiting anxiously for Harry to come back. After a few minutes Harry sauntered his way through the aisles back to the counter and held out the new movie he wanted to rent. Louis quickly took the movie and gave a soft snort, raising his eyes to look at Harry again.

“The Notebook? Really?” Louis snickered as he scanned the bar code. Harry pouted his lips at Louis and gave a soft little huff.

“Why do you insult my movie options?” He questioned. Louis looked wide eyed at Harry and opened his mouth to apologize, thinking he actually hurt Harry’s feelings. Harry let out a bark of laughter at the look on Louis’ face and shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I’m only kidding.” He explained, trying to reign in his laughs. It was Louis’ turn to pout and huff.

“You really had me worried there, curly. I actually thought I had hurt those sappy feelings of yours.” Louis teased, before letting a smirk sneak onto his face to show Harry he didn’t mean it. Harry let out another laugh and smiled widely at Louis. Louis bowed his head to the computer to hide the slight blush on his face and said, “That will be five dollars.” Harry pulled out another ten dollar bill and handed it to Louis, keeping that big smile on his face. Louis took his money and put it in the cash register, grabbing a five and handing it back along with the movie. Harry took the two items and made his way back to the door, leaving a very smitten boy behind.

~

It continued like that for a solid two months. Louis would wait anxiously for Harry to come back to the store. Harry would come back every Tuesday like clockwork. They would banter a bit about Harry’s very sappy movie options. Then Harry would leave and Louis would whine and mope to his friends about how horribly unfair life is. It wasn’t until the last Monday of September that Liam and Niall had had enough.

“His laugh is just so wonderful. I can feel my heart beat faster every time I hear it. And his eyes! I could get lost in them forever.” Louis ranted for about the thousandth time. Liam was hunched over a History textbook and Niall was in the middle of playing Fifa. Both trying, but failing miserably, to block out their friend’s voice. “And don’t even get me started on his ass. It looks so nice and plump in those skinny jeans of his. I just want to reach out and grab it.” Louis continues. Liam and Niall both groan loudly and turn to each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes before Niall pauses his game and Liam closes his book. They both turn their attention to Louis and Louis looks back with a confused expression. “Is something wrong?” He asked, completely oblivious.

“Yes,” Niall started, “Something is wrong. What’s wrong is that you’re not doing anything Tommo.” Louis blanched and looked at Niall.

“What does that mean?” Louis asked as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

“It means that it’s time you ask this guy on a date, Louis.” Liam elaborated. Louis gasped and shook his head quickly.

“What? Are you crazy? I can’t do that!” Louis exclaimed, completely flabbergasted that his friends would even suggest such a thing.

“And why not?” Liam and Niall both asked simultaneously. Louis looked back and forth between the two, thinking that they had both lost it.

“Because he’ll say no.” Louis explained very slowly, as if he was talking to someone who was deaf so that they could read his lips. Liam and Niall both gave him unimpressed looks.

“And how would you know that, Louis? You at least have to try. He could surprise you and say yes.” Liam said. Louis looked at the both of them and sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“I don’t know, guys. Why would a Greek Adonis like Harry want to go out with someone like me?” Louis questioned, curling a bit more into himself. Liam and Niall both gave him soft looks before they got up from their respective seats and moved onto the couch, each one on either side of Louis, holding him in a tight three person hug.

“Louis. Harry would be so lucky to have you. You’re quite amazing.” Liam softly proclaimed as he laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, Lou. You’re a real catch.” Niall said before slapping a sloppy kiss onto Louis’ cheek. Louis let out a, very manly, squeal, and hit Niall over the head with a pillow resulting in the three having a pillow fight. After a while all three of them called a truce and settled back onto the couch a bit winded. Louis smiled at his friends and snuggled into their warmth before saying, “Alright. I’ll do it. But you twats better have our freezer stocked with ice cream, and my favorite movie in the DVD player when I get home to help fix my inevitably broken heart.” Louis exclaimed into Niall’s shoulder, not seeing the knowing looks his friends are giving each other over the top of his head.

~

Louis waited anxiously behind the counter the next day, waiting for Harry to walk in. Louis was running all of the scenarios in his head of what could happen after he asked Harry out. One of the worst scenarios Louis could picture was that Harry would laugh right in his face, saying that he wasn’t even gay. He was seriously considering just backing out of the plan when he heard the bells above the door jingle, signalling that a customer had walked in. Louis looked up and squeaked when he saw Harry walking towards him. He started panicking a bit trying to think of what to do. Harry stopped in front of the counter and gave Louis a big smile, showing both of his dimples. Louis smiled back and tried to make it seem like he wasn’t having an exponential crises. Harry set the sappy romance movie of the week on the counter and quickly made his way to the back of the store, looking for another. Louis let out a little sigh as he took the movie and scanned the bar code, thinking of different ways he could ask. Before he knew it, Harry was back to standing if front of him and clutching the Titanic in one of his hands, still holding that smile on his face.

“Hello, Louis.” Harry said as he handed over the movie and a ten dollar bill. Louis took the movie and scanned it out, then took the money and put it in the cash register, handing Harry back his change, before replying.

“Hey, Harry. How’ve you been?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the computer screen, not wanting the have eye contact with Harry just yet, afraid he’ll lose his nerve if he does.

“I’m alright. What about yourself?” Harry responded leaning his arms on the counter watching Louis as he grabs the movie and goes to hand it back to Harry.

“Actually Harry. I’m quite nervous to tell you the truth.” Louis confided as he brought his eyes up to look at Harry.  
Harry gave him a curious look before asking, “And why is that?”

Louis took a deep breath then said, “Well there has been something I've been wanting to ask you.” Louis took notice of how Harry turned his head to the side a bit, obviously curious but before he could ask Louis barreled on. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Louis dropped his eyes to the counter and started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, waiting for a laugh or a scoff or maybe even a sneer. When he didn’t hear anything after a while he lifted his head and prepared himself to see a look of disgust on Harry’s face. What he didn’t expect to see was the beaming smile that lit up the entire store.

“Finally!” Harry exclaimed, leaning against the counter. “I’ve been trying to give you hints for the past two months! Do you really think I spend all my time watching romance movies?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Louis felt his mouth drop out of pure astonishment before he let out a loud laugh at the turn of events.

“Is it bad if my answer is yes?” Louis wondered, trying to hold off his chuckles. Harry started laughing to and shook his head with a hint of fondness in his eyes. Louis set a beaming smile to Harry and grabbed his Tracfone flip phone out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. “Mind putting your number in?”

Harry grabbed his own phone and handed it to Louis, both typing in their numbers then handing the phones back to their owners. After talking for a bit longer, Harry finally left with his very sappy romance movie, a new number on his phone and the promise of a date for later that week. And Louis may or may not have screamed and jumped for joy after Harry was out of view from the store.


End file.
